Ayy, Catalano
by Nicolette134
Summary: Rayanne Graff and Jordan Catalano are both fucking idiots. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Jordan Catalano is a fucking idiot, but, then again, so am I_, though Rayanne to herself, passing him for, like, the zillionth time this week. Time was going, like, devastatingly slowly. Time, that's what the issue was, right? It was only a matter of time before Angelika accepted her numerous apologies and became friends with her again, I mean, she had forgiven Catalano, and he didn't even write the fucking letter, you know? 'Cause he's a fucking idiot and can't read.

Sure, I know he can't read. What, thought it was some big secret only _she_ knew about? Doubtful. I had noticed, like, years ago.

Jordan Catalano didn't _need_ to know how to read. Reading was for the Brian "Brain" Krakows of the world, not the Jordan Catalanos. Booze and backseats were for the Jordan Catalanos of the world, and for the Rayanne Graffs of it too.

She hadn't known it right away, and wasn't sure she was ready to accept it now, but it was glaringly clear. She and Angela weren't _meant_ to be friends forever. They were meant to be a flash in the pan, a flash of lightening. Rayanne was the vehicle to change Angela Chase's life, and Angela was the vehicle to make Rayanne's life perpetually filled with anguish, failure, and jealousy. She _had_ been happy with her life, until she became a bystander in the Chase's perfect world of families, friends, and a future, three things Rayanne would _never _have. Rayanne had her own three F's though- math, history, and English lit. Actually, she had more than three F's, the only thing she was passing was gym, and that's because she _liked_ gym. She actually _went _to gym.

Shanon takes gym with her. Shanon knows what its like to be outside Angela's world, and even offered to be friends with me, but even she doesn't know my pain. She's on the Krakow/Chase side of life, and it was looking, these days, like Ricki was on his way there too.

She was happy for him, obviously, but still, it hurt. _Hadn't she been the connection between Ricki and Angela in the first place? Without her, they wouldn't be friends at all._ That didn't mean he needed to be on her side, necessarily, even though they'd known each other longer and he was totally being a traitor to his kind, but he could _talk_ to her every once in a while. That wasn't, like, a punishment, or anything.

The only person that talks to me at all these days is Shanon. Shanon and sometimes Jordan-fucking-Catalano. Shanon wants to help her convince Angela to be her friend again, but so far, that hasn't been working. Jordan is much, much worse. He, like, wants to _talk_. _I don't think I even knew the kid _could_ talk, let alone likes to. _And to her no less. Like they haven't already caused enough trouble.

The worse thing is, they don't even talk about the band or Tino or drinking, or anything _normal_. They talk about Angela. They always talk about Angela, and he always starts the conversation, and just, like, sucks her in. If you give it serious though, it's all pretty fucked up. That's like the one meaningful thing they have in common- Angela Chase.

_Well, Angela Chase and the baby I'm pregnant with_, thought Rayanne to herself, placing a hand over her hardly-showing stomach and taking a swig from her flask.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rayanne," I said, walking over to her from down the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"Relax," she answered, and it took everything in me not to scream, "First of all, our moms both did it, and we're fine, well relatively anyway. Second of all, it's not even liquor, its orange juice, okay?"

"Orange juice?" I asked, confused.

"Orange juice," she confirmed, passing it to me and I took a sip, "Not even spiked. I'm proud of you Graffs."

"Whatever, Catalano," she said, turning back to her locker, before facing me again, "You called me Rayanne."

"That's your name, isn't it," I said, walking away.

* * *

I know, it's, like, weird to just, you know, walk away in the middle of a conversation, but it's too hard to concentrate sometimes. Also, the conversation was getting weird. Like, of course he had called her Rayanne, that's her name. You're supposed to call people by their names, aren't you? Yeah, sure, he usually called her Graff, but calling a girl by their first name instead of their last shouldn't be, like, a shocking thing. And it didn't mean he, like, cared about her or anything. He was concerned, sure, but, like, mostly for his kid.

_His kid_, he thought to himself, _Holy Shit, how did that happen?_ Of course, he knew the logistics of it, and knew that he had fucked up by forgoing the condom, but damn. Rayanne was, like, pregnant. Like, going-to-have-his-kid pregnant. Which is a very serious kind of pregnant to be. Also, the worst kind.

Jordan Catalano is a fuck up, he knows it, his old man knows it, the teachers at school all know it, and Angela Chase definitely knows it. The only person in the world right now, who knows Jordan, at least a little, and doesn't think he's a fuck up is that kid. Something about that is just, comforting.

_It's nice to know that when this kid comes, he wont, like, already hate me_, Jordan thought, not for the first time. _I'm sure I'll give him a reason to hate me, and eventually, it probably wont take too long, unless he's as dumb as I am, even he'll realize I'm a fuck up._

But not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the series, just the added drama-rama.**

"Saw you talking to Jordan Catalano again," said Sharon, when I entered the girls bathroom. It was like she was waiting for me.

"Wow Cherski, observant of ya," I answered, swigging again, for effect.

"Yeah, whatever, I just thought you would want to know, that's _so not_ how to get Angela to be your friend again."

"Says the _original_ dumped best friend."

"Yeah, well, who's hanging out at her house and who's drinking in the bathroom, alone."

"She never drank anyway."

"That's why we belong as friends."

"Yeah Cherski? Doubtful. I bet you like to loosen up too. I bet you're just scared to."

"If I _wanted_ to loosen up, I would, thank you very much."

"Yeah? Ya would, huh? I'm just not buying it. You're not very convincing."

"Hand it over," she said, gesturing towards my flask and I felt my face go white.

"Jesus Rayanne, its just a little sip to show you I would," she said, before laughing, "I've never seen someone get so upset about having to share their alcohol."

"It's, it's not that-" I say, trying to think fast. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough, and a second later she had the flask in her hand and was taking a sip.

"Rayanne? What is this?"

"I-I, I don't know what to tell you," I admitted.

"Why are you drinking orange juice from a flask? Are you trying to _pretend_ your drinking? But why bother pretending, just tell people you're quitting. Unless you don't want people to know you're going sober again. But why would you want that, unless-"

"Please, please, just stop talking."

"Oh my God, Rayanne! You're pregnant! That's it, isn't it? Who's baby is it."

Now I just stared at her. "You know, for a smart girl, you're a bit slow on the uptake."

"Oh my God. It isn't? It is! Oh my God, Rayanne, it's Jordan Catalano's!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Nobody can know about this."

"Yeah, especially Angela," came a voice from the stall.

_I know that voice, _I thought to myself, and then Sharon's face got just as white as mine.

Then Angela Chase stepped out of the bathroom stall.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a joke, right?" she said and there was silence in the bathroom.

"Angela-" started Rayanne, unsure how to respond.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?!" Angela yelled, already on the brink of tears.

"NO, no Angela, of course not," Rayanne said, and Sharon was quick to back her up.

"This wasn't on purpose," Sharon said.

"How do you know? She's crazy, she's obsessed with me! She wants my dad, my boyfriend, and apparently his kid!" Angela ranted.

"Angela, that is not true and you know it!" said Sharon.

"Let her go, Cherski, it isn't worth it," Rayanne said, with a sign of resign.

"Rayanne, how can you act so okay with this! This is, like, the end of your life right here."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing for me to do about it, you know?"

"So you're keeping the baby?"

"Damn Cherski, I didn't think you'd even consider that there _were_ other options."

"I know there are other options, I just don't really approve of them. So are you keeping the baby?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"And Jordan?"

"Jordan knows, he thinks we should go through with it, but then put the baby up for adoption. That might be the best idea."

"It could be, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Me and Catalano would be shitty parents anyway."

"Catalano and I would be shitty parents," correct Sharon.

"Why?" Rayanne joked, "He knock you up too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I, like, neva update. Still don't own diddly-squat. Hope ya like ****itt.**

Sure, I joke, but it isn't because I'm like_ okay_. 'Cause clearly I'm not. I'm pregnant. And pretending to be an alcoholic- okay, I totally am still an alcoholic, but I quit for the baby. Which makes me a recovering alcoholic who is pretending she's still one. Which makes me super fucked up in the head. Also, in the heart. Which is corny as hell to say, but totally accurate. Angela won't talk to me, Ricki hardly ever does, Krakow has no reason to. I'm practically a piranha. Or a pariah. Whatever.

* * *

"Catalano," I said, passing him in the hallway. He might've moved on to first names, but I sure as hell haven't.

He looked up, hardly registering my existence.

"She knows," was all I had to say to get his full attention. Then I gave him a taste of his own medicine and walked away. Maybe I'd actually go to class today.

* * *

It was bound to happen eventually. Eventually everyone would notice she's pregnant, and then it was only a matter of time before people, Angela for example, started connecting dots. That didn't make it any better, but it was comforting somehow; the pressure of keeping it a secret was getting to her. To emphasize the fact, she took her flask and threw it into the next garbage she passed. She didn't like orange juice that much anyway.

She sort of wish Angela had hit her or something. She would've felt better than she did now, knowing the girl had just cried. Selfishly, she thought it would've worked to her advantage- hitting a pregnant chick isn't usually looked upon as okay. Making a girl cry because your pregnant with her boyfriend's baby? That doesn't look too good for _me_. She was sure she'd be hearing from Ricki soon, now.


	6. Chapter 6

So Angela knows, I thought to myself. Angela knows. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't know it'd be this soon. I wasn't looking forward to it, but it was making me feel a bit better, keeping secrets isn't something I was very good at. I knew Rayanne wasn't good at keeping secrets either, I was surprised she'd made it this long at all.

Rayanne was a talker, she's must've been dying with nobody to talk to. Maybe, I, I should have been there for her more, because she probably wanted me to. Well, she probably didn't care either way what I did, but she probably needed to talk to _someone_ and I was probably her only option. Now I'm sure even less people are going to talk to her and she's going to need a friend, like that kid Rickie she used to hang out with; 'cause he sure as hell wasn't doing his job as her best friend.

* * *

I was going to have to stop talking about Angela all the time. Hell, Angela wasn't going to interested in me anymore after this, so I might as well give up on her altogether. It wasn't worth it, dealing with her and Rayanne wasn't possible, and I needed to keep dealing with Rayanne and would for a long, long time.

But, Angela. Angela Chase was something else. She wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met before, and he wasn't sure he'd meet someone like her ever again. It wasn't that he didn't like Rayanne; she's a cool girl and everything, but she wasn't like Angela. Angela was smart, and he'd never met a smart girl before, not smart like her. She wasn't always trying to drink or smoke or make out like the rest of the girls he knew; like Rayanne.

He wasn't being fair to her, but he knew Rayanne would never amount up to Angela and he couldn't get around it. He blamed her; he wished he'd gotten Angela pregnant instead, but Angela would never get pregnant. That was something someone like Rayanne did. Someone like Rayanne and someone like _him._


End file.
